Bonnie
'Bonnie '''is an animatronic bunny and antigonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. At night he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza stuffing any endoskeleton/human he sees into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Appearance Bonnie appears to be a lavender-colored bunny. He has big ears, which can bend forward, and wears a red bow tie most of the time obscured by his chin. Like the other animatronics, he only has teeth on the lower part of his jaw. He has no eyebrows. Apart from his head, his body seems almost identical to Freddy's. Onstage he carries an orange guitar. Behavior Bonnie starts on the Show Stage along with bandmates Freddy and Chica and is usually the first to move on early nights. Like Foxy, Bonnie will enter from the left side. Unlike Chica, when Bonnie appears at the doorway and the player shuts the door he will live quickly as Chica will stay at the doorway, consuming power. The player can tell if Bonnie is still outside their doorway by activating the hall lights while the door is closed, and if he's still there the shadow of his ear will shine through the window, as Chica just stares in through the window. Unlike Freddy, Bonnie has the ability to cut the camera footage when he moves, as Chica does the same. On some nights, if the player does NOT look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that area. On later nights (night 4, 5, 6, and 7) when Bonnie is in the west hall corner, his head will twitch violently and his jaw will open super wide and snap open and shut. A strange robot-like voice will be heard as he does this, as Chica makes the same. Sometimes while Bonnie is in the backstage another paranormal thing will happen: Bonnie's face may appear right up at the camera,and his eyes will be missing replaced with glowing, white pin-prick dots. When Bonnie enters the office while the player has the monitor up raspy, human-like groaning sounds will be heard, as Chica makes the same. This is theorized to be either Phone Guy's voice or the voice of one of the missing kid from the missing children incident. Once the player lowers the monitor Bonnie's jumpscare will preform, sending the player to a game over. Bonnie and Chica are also capable of FORCING the monitor down. Locations Along with bandmates Freddy and Chica,Bonnie starts on the Show Stage, and will take the left side path to the office. He will appear in the show stage, dining area, backstage, west hall, and west hall corner. He does not appear in pirate cove (the only animatronic appearing there is Foxy), restrooms, kitchen, east hall, or east hall corner. When he is at the left door you can see him peeking his head inside. Facts -Apparently Scott Cawthon's opinion is that Bonnie is the scariest animatronic, and here's proof: -Bonnie might be based on a character called Mr. Munch, from ''Chuck E. Cheese's. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Biped Category:Game monster Category:Robots